A Halloween Lesson
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Halloween for Danny has always been fun, but this one came with a lesson he will never forget. The story is better then the summary!


Halloween in Amity Park was like a normal day for them. Ghost stories every day and costumes too, as people like Jack and Maddie wore their Hazmat suits and others trying to appeal to phantom by dying their hair white. The expectation was trick or treating and the tourists who came on Halloween to witness the town's ghosts for themselves. Danny and Tucker loved Halloween and Sam liked the concept, but the girl's costumes were just an excuse for people like Paulina to dress inappropriately in her opinion. Danny was upset with his family for acting as they did. Yelling about ghosts and throwing ecto nets at people, he just was glad to get away from real ghosts and dealing with his parents for a night.

Jazz's lectures were also starting to get to him treating him like he was seven. He shook his head to lose the thoughts about that now.

Crunching through the fall leaves with the only glow of light being Tucker's Pda, the group laughed at the tourists who declared themselves brave and wore stupid shirts exclaiming, 'I visited Amity Park, IL on Halloween!.' This was the only time the normally small town was swarmed with visitors from all around. Tucker was dressed as a robot, sam as a vampire, and Danny claimed to them he was a ghost in his twisted humor.

Tucker's bag of candy was half-full as was Sam and Danny's. Approaching a house with lanterns and Jack-o-lanterns glowing a soft yellow, They walked the path to the house. Before they took a step on the path Danny's ghost sense went off and the chilly October night seemed colder. Feeling bad Danny did not want to ruin his friend's fun, so he told them he would be back after catching probably the box ghost.

Sam and Tucker wanted to help him, but he vanished before they could follow him.

Danny turned into his other half and followed his sense to behind the house. Staring at the dark trees his vision saw a glowing white figure in the middle of the dense trees.

Approaching the figure he could see a ghost he has never seen before. He had a translucent look and bright uncommon yellow eyes that looked like a full moon. Trying to talk to the man didn't seem to work, so Danny charged up his thermos and pointed it to the figure.

This upset the other ghost and he lifted his hand to engulf it in the same yellow glow. A flash passed and Danny felt dizzy. Looking around he was no longer there and the night seemed darker.

Turning around he saw the house where his friends were waiting outside. The halfa turned back to Fenton and walked around the house through the dark grey metal fence.

People were outside trick or treated, but no Sam and Tucker. He pulled out his phone and tried to call them to no avail.

Searching through the crowds of costumed kids and teens he still didn't catch sight of them. Looking at the house he noticed the decorations were similar as before, but not the same. The once happy looking jack-o-lantern now held a fierce look with a red light within. The lanterns still glowed yellow, but the lights were flickering a bit.

Danny yelled his friend's names through the crowd.

"Sam!"

"Tucker!" His voice was loud, but still, they didn't come. Perhaps they went home or to a different house, but they wouldn't leave him and he knew that, so where were they?

Walking down the pavement crunching the dead leaves he noticed some people were giving him strange glances, but others walked like nothing at all. Usually, the teens were the ones oddly looking at him. It was weird, then again Danny was seen as a freak to them.

Walking along the path still the air blew and the kids yelled in glee about their candy and who got more.

Walking to Sam's manor took a while, but he had to know if she was home.

What if something happened to her or Tuck? He would never forgive himself.

Shoving his freezing hands in his pocket he walked up the mansion's expensive stone steps and rang the doorbell.

It was a different tone than what it usually was.

A pitch or two higher, and Danny did not like it. It made him feel uneasy at all the subtle differences.

It reminded him of those dumb spot the difference games he used to do.

Soon enough the door creaked open to show a little elderly lady, and it was not Sam's grandma.

Asked the lady where the Manson's were she gave a small frown.

Her voice replied,

"The Manson's left years ago." The confusion was clear in her voice.

His eyes widened and asked her why.

"They wanted to get away from all the bad stuff here." Was her response.

Confused Danny stared wide-eyed and thanked her for her time.

Walking down the marble steps in a daze, as kids rushed passed him.

Setting off to Tucker's house in a rush running past the people, not noticing he pushed some as he ran.

Tucker's blue house came into view and Danny hurried to ring the doorbell.

Mrs. Foley answered with a bowl of candy and a smile.

Her smile turned to a frown and her eyes held fear.

"Danny?" She asked in a small voice that wavered a bit.

Looking at her terror he froze.

"Is this a prank!" She started to get angry at him.

He started to say no, but she slammed the door on him.

Confused he tried the bell again, but no one came. Dejected, he trudged down the path looking at the blue house once more and continued to his home. The houses still lit with their orange and purple lights guiding Danny to Fenton Works. Standing away from his home he went closer to notice the sign was broke and the bricks were covered in vines. The house was abandoned that was clear enough. He heard some teenagers laughing and mocking others about entering the house. The jeers of them daring one another to enter the house. He heard a girl's voice, he recognized her as a junior from Casper High, her name was Sierra if he remembered right. She was one of those girls who acted like Paulina and Star. Her black hair was sleek and the orange lights reflected on it. She was with her boyfriend, Darryl, and his fellow football friends, Kenny and Randall.

Sierra was whining about the cold and the icky house messing up her clothes. Kenny was teasing Darryl about going into the house.

"I heard the parents murdered their kids," Randall said looking a bit scared.

"Nah, it was an experiment gone wrong." Kenny waved him off.

Danny stood back fear engulfing him. The teens were talking about him, Jazz, and his parents, he just knew it. How? He was just with Sam and Tucker. Just a couple hours ago Jazz threw his coat at him lecturing about the chilly wind. His parents prepared for ghost attacks and his dad was scarfing down some fudge covered in Halloween sprinkles was fresh in his mind. No way he imagined all of that.

That ghost must have done something. That is the only explanation for all of this.

"Come on, Darryl! Are you chicken or something?" Kenny laughed at his friend's face turning red.

The football player marched to the door to prove his friends wrong. Sierra was yelling about not wanting to spend any more time at the old house.

Randall was backing away from the door as his friend entered. Kenny turned and mocked him for being so afraid of an old house.

"No way, man! I heard their ghosts will return and kill whoever enters, I'm out!" Randall started to walk away and Kenny yelled mockery at him.

Danny was peeved at them for treating his house like a death sentence. Even if wherever he is and they were...dead, he was not going to let them use his family as a ghost tale.

Turning intangible Danny entered his home looking at the cobwebs covering everything. The photos were destroyed and his mom's vase was shattered and chipped.

Going down to the basement he could make out Hatmat suits scattered about and the portal was the only thing standing. He heard footsteps from upstairs and remembered about the dumb jock. He felt like his insides were tearing apart and his nightmare coming true looking at his family's belongings. Going up, he stood in the living room once more. He did not have the heart to go upstairs to their bedrooms. The jock came down and Danny's green eyes was illuminated with their toxic glow. Darryl's phone was the only other light barely scaring the darkness away.

The halfa shouted for him to leave and the teen's eyes widened in pure terror. His hands and legs shaking he dropped his phone and stared into Danny's eyes. The other teen could only make out the red symbol on his shirt from the glow from his eyes.

Remembering the pictures, Darryl knew it was the youngest Fenton.

He ran out screaming the front door barged open with the jock slamming against it, causing the wood to splinter.

His friends stood outside arguing with a new girl who showed up. Danny knew very well who it was.

Valerie.

She stood there in front of the teens yelling about their disrespect and how dare they mock the Fentons. Darryl rushing out startled all of them. His purple-ish blue eyes were wide and his breaths fast. Glancing up at them he ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw him, man!" Darryl yelled jumping at Sierra's touch.

"Who?" Sierra asked him.

"The youngest Fenton! His eyes glowed with rage, he was going to kill me, man!" Darryl yelled at the group.

"Danny?" Valerie's voice was soft, her green eyes looking at the door that was just broken down.

"It wasn't even human!" Darryl yelled and Valerie marched up to him.

"You listen here! Danny was my friend and I will not have you spreading rumors about him." She growled grabbing his collar.

"Yes." He stuttered and the group yelped and ran for their car.

Valerie looked at the house and walked a couple of steps up to the door, but paused.

"I'm sorry, Danny." She muttered and tears started to well in her eyes. She turned and put her hands in her orange hoodie and walked away from the old Fenton house.

"Val…" Danny muttered, and with determination, he strode to the basement of his house.

Looking at the portal Danny knew who could help him.

Clockwork.

Getting to clockwork's lair was fast being he went his quickest.

Clockwork stood looking at the many time streams and gave a slight turn to the ghost kid.

"Daniel." He looked at the boy with pity.

"What is this!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air begging the older ghost for an answer.

"That ghost you encountered, his name is Tempus. He brought you here."

"Where is here?" Danny was bewildered.

"A different time," Clockwork muttered his form shifting.

"Can you help me?" Danny pleaded.

The older one sighed and looked at the boy in the eyes. Clockwork knew this was his fault he should have told him about Tempus before. Tempus was a ghost like him but went astray from the observants and he didn't even know if he was still around.

"You must find Tempus."

"Where is he?"

"I will take you there. It is the best that I can do to help." Clockwork told him and brought up his staff making the teen glow in a pale blue.

Soon enough Danny felt dizzy and realized Clockwork teleported him somewhere. Looking around he saw he was back at Amity in the very woods where it started. However, he knew that he still was not in his world. The moon was a different phase and the sky had a tinted orange look.

"Tempus!" Danny screamed making crows fly from the trees with a caw.

The yellow-eyed ghost appeared in front of him, his eyes still like a full moon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to fight you and I mean you no harm," Danny said raising his arms in a surrender pose.

Tempus could tell he was sorry, but he didn't know if the boy learned his lesson.

"Prove it." Tempus's voice was scratchy and deep.

"How?" Danny asked with no answer. Thinking back, he knew he charged him without a real reason. Perhaps the ghost wanted to show him something, he didn't know.

"What did I do? Was it because I attacked you?" Danny asked and the yellow ghost stared at him with a blank expression.

"I am sorry! I should know not to attack without a reason, but I protect my town! I am sorry I messed with the time stream before! I am sorry that I don't appreciate what I have enough!" Danny was seething and his eyes glowed their toxic color melding with the yellow Tempus was giving off.

That last line seemed to affect Tempus as his eyes glowed a pale gentle yellow.

"You learned." He said and his hand glowed bright and Danny found himself dizzy for the third time that night. Groaning Danny rubbed his head and saw the moon was back to its crescent shape. The Jack-o-lantern's were happy and yellow. Looking around he saw Sam and Tucker arguing about something.

"Guys!" Danny yelled squeezing them both in a group hug. Sam and Tucker laughed and then turned to Danny.

"Are you okay?" Sam's eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah Dude, you seem kind of spooked," Tucker said his mouth full of candy.

"Maybe I will tell you later, I gotta head home." He said smiling at his friends.

"What about trick or treating?" Tucker asked.

Just like the jinx he is all the lights on the porches seemed to shut off.

"Bad luck, Tuck!" Sam smacked his head lightly.

"Ow!" Tucker rubbed his head making Danny giggle and Sam roll her eyes.

"See you guys later." Danny said and gave them one last hug and turned back to them.

"Do you two need a ride back?" He asked.

"Nah, I got my Grandma coming." Sam said holding up her phone to show her texts.

"I am going with Sam." Tucker said and she smirked at him.

"Want to watch Nightmerica?" She asked the pda lover.

"You know it!" He shouted.

"Bye!" Danny yelled heading back home.

Walking up the normal steps and looking at the Kept together sign he smiled. Walking inside only to be caught in an ecto-net by his father.

"Jack, that's Danny." His mother scolded her husband.

"Oh, sorry Dann-o I thought you were a ghost."

Jazz pushed passed them and took the net off her little brother.

"Danny, why isn't your coat zipped up?" She asked looking at him in accusation.

"Sorry, Jazz." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I made hot chocolate." Maddie said and they all followed her to the kitchen.

Looking at his family Danny gave a bright smile.

"Thank you, guys." He said and his family smiled back.

**Happy Halloween, everyone! I decided to make a fanfiction like the Christmas episode in the show about a lesson. I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry the POVs changed a bit. Thank you for reading and to anyone who reviews, favs, for follows. Hope you have a Happy Halloween, I got snow for mine. (:**


End file.
